


Жди, когда никто не ждет

by Leytenator



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: снова уползаем Локи. используются некоторые факты из комиксной вселеннойосторожно, упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей





	Жди, когда никто не ждет

Первый год он ничего не ждет: только морщится и взмахивает рукой, прекращая все беседы с упоминанием брата. Разумеется, Локи выжил; разумеется, скоро он появится, и можно будет вдоволь на него поорать за все, что тот натворил. А пока - что толку тратить слова попусту?  
На пятый год ладонь устает от взмахов; на десятый Тор устает от молчания и начинает повышать голос, обрывая разговоры о Локи; на двадцатый он ищет перепалок сам, яростно доказывая всем и каждому: рано или поздно брат появится на пороге, наверняка притащив за собой погоню или очередной конец света.  
Через пятьдесят лет становится не до разговоров: Тор опускает ладонь на плечо Стива и крепко сжимает, стараясь не глядеть в черный провал ямы, быстро заполняющийся землей. Через семьдесят лет ямы заканчиваются; через сто больше некого утешать.  
Через сто пятьдесят лет Земля наконец смиряется с Асгардом - но Тор не смиряется с тем, что в Асгарде нет Локи.  
Мирный договор, раз и навсегда прекращающий бессмысленные нападения, подписывает Хеймдалль - Тора в этот момент нет на планете вовсе. Он тратит еще тридцать лет, чтобы прочесать космос, но тот слишком велик. Больше, чем оставшаяся в Торе надежда.  
Он возвращается на Землю, к молчанию и коротким взмахам руки.  
Асгард процветает - и делает это совершенно без его участия.  
Он слышит:  
\- Тор не в себе.  
Он слышит:  
\- Тор сошел с ума от горя.  
Он слышит:  
\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но при правлении его брата жилось лучше. Вы же помните?  
Тор помнит. Тор вспоминает каждый день обо всех выходках и ссорах, обо всех драках и примирениях, об улыбках, слезах, ярости, нежности, которые он никогда не увидит снова.  
Он закрывает глаза, потому что ему не на что больше смотреть.  
Он спит долго и не хочет просыпаться - даже тогда, когда на голову падает что-то тяжелое, и, кажется, череп трескается пополам.  
\- Тор.  
Он улыбается, слыша этот голос: наконец-то он умер и попал в Вальгаллу - или в Хельхейм, какая разница, если рядом с ним...  
\- Тор, немедленно поднимайся, идиот, на нас напали. Дворец рушится, потолок сейчас обвалится прямо на тебя, а потом я добавлю! Тор!  
Он открывает глаза. Медленно садится на кровати, потом опускает ноги на пол одну за другой. Встает.  
Локи выглядит точь-в-точь, как в день их последней встречи, и Тор мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение.  
\- Я все еще сплю, - говорит он. - Ты иллюзия.  
\- Да, это иллюзия, но не такая, как ты думаешь! - раздраженно рявкает Локи, отступая на шаг. - Ну же, поторопись! Дожил до седых волос, а до сих пор такой же идиот. На нас напали!  
\- Мне не нужны иллюзии, - Тор качает головой. - Мне нужен мой брат.  
Локи ругается сквозь стиснутые зубы и закусывает губу. Морок сходит с него искрящейся волной цвета болотной воды, и Локи скрещивает руки на груди, будто защищаясь от чего-то.  
Он едва достает Тору макушкой до подбородка; у него злые глаза и короткие волосы, так знакомо, так привычно вьющиеся над шеей.  
\- Не так я хотел появиться, братец, - раздраженно шипит он, то и дело оглядываясь на дверь. - Но ты, конечно, не оставил мне выбора. Уснуть на двадцать лет, где это видано! Ты что, не мог подождать еще сотню-другую, пока я не приведу себя в нормальный вид?  
\- Я правда седой? - удивленно спрашивает Тор, ероша свои отросшие волосы, и Локи хрипло выдыхает, перехватывая его запястье.  
\- Не весь. Еще не весь. Пожалуйста, идем. Я не для того перерождался, чтобы погибнуть так бесславно. Боялся, что теперь стану смертным, но полукровкам, видимо, везет. Тор, скорее, хватит терять время, глупый старик! Потом на меня насмотришься!  
Тор идет за ним, крепко держа за руку, и впервые за долгое, долгое время чувствует, как кончики пальцев покалывает безо всяких молний.  
Двести первый год он смотрит и, вопреки обещаниям, не может насмотреться.  
Триста первый год он доказывает Локи, что еще вовсе не старик.


End file.
